bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tren Krom
Tren Krom (also known as Sir Mirrory, Sir Phil Pickles or Pickles Jr.) is the lead villain and sixth PGS of Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0. Character Overview Tren Krom is a former comic maker who decided to quit making comics after a while. He was then conned into becoming a villain by Hapori Dume in his sleep via a set of mail-order cassettes. He is currently the leader of the V.A.H.N. (Villains Association of Hapori Nui) organization that also consists of Sir Pickles, Mr. Zimmwad, General Grevious, Darth Vader, Inverto and The Barraki. These villains have constantly harassed the crew of Comics Factory up to the point of insanity. And at one point, Phil actually allows them to attack the studio after telling everyone else (except Toa of Matrix, that is) that the villains were needing something to do. Recently, he has been resorting to drastic measures as to not keep fading from the comics entirely, as Phil hasn't been using the villains a whole lot. Other Appearances The Real Tren Krom has also appeared in Purpleman101's Comics as a Matoran by the name of Sir (Phil) Pickles and served as a co-author for the series. He also has an extremely short lived series that had no comics visible. It was called Plpower Comics. He also had a guest spot in Lavaside Rahi's 123 panel Guest Star comic, where (ironically enough) Phil appeared in. Neither Tren nor Phil met and their rivalry from Comics Factory is never mentioned. The Comics Factory version of Tren will appear in the movie Attack of Dr. Madness as a main character and will be voiced by Phil (who also voices Steve, The Comics Version of Phil and Dr. Madness himself, among other characters). In this movie, Tren gets overthrown by Dr. Madness. He also made an appearance in Dark709's Comics where he was confused to be Sir Pickles by Kohena (and to a lesser extent, Zacku) and was subsenquantly attacked by Kohena. He was last seen running from Nuvaro and Kohena's lightsaber duel. Trivia *Tren is in actuality 12 years old in real life. This will be referenced in a later comic. *Tren's name is taken from the unrelated Bionicle character of the same name. *Despite some similarities (the Nuva armor, the red Hau Nuva) He is not at all related to a certain Toa of Fire *As The real Tren is technicaly never on the comic forums, Phil has taken the ability to modify his personality and is able to make the character do weird things (like dress as Santa and attack the Studio with phil's permission). A similar thing has also happened with Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba. *Tren also appeared as his Matoran form from Purpleman101's Comics in the comic The Zombie Attack Part 3 (as well as The Bohrok Lord edited version of the comic). This was pointed out by the real Tren as soon as the comic was released. Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Category:Comic Makers Category:Retired Comic Makers